Through Blind Spirits
by Lady Sichi
Summary: It has been 18 years after the fall of Ozai. Now an epic adventure begins with new heros: children of the past heros. When an threat to the world uprises, 6 children must go on a journy to save their parents, and the world. Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko.
1. Prologue

Story: Through Blind Spirits

Chapter: Prologue

Summary: It's been 6 years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. When the avatar is called to settle a dispute, something goes terribly wrong.

Author's Note: **Warning**: character death. This chapter was hard to write…

It was an awfully hot morning for the beginning of summer, Katara had noticed as she opened her window. Fresh air would be the panacea for her throbbing head. The twins had kept her up all night, and without Aang to help her, it was a bigger problem than usual.

She stared at her little ones as they played with their toys. Oh sure, they were quiet _now_. A smile would loom on Katara's face when Mei would giggle as her sister made funny noises while talking to her dolls.

The three year old looked up at her mom, "When's daddy coming home?"

Her mother smiled weakly, "Soon darling. Soon."

Life was simpler when Toph Bei Fong wasn't pregnant. She could earthbend. She could stand for more than two minutes without falling over. She could feel _useful_. "Sokka, for the tenth time, _I got it_." Toph spat at her husband as she tried to carry a basket of food in their house. Sokka just sighed and tugged the basket away from her. She grumbled and sulked to the couch. He frowned, dumped the heavy basket off at the kitchen, and sat next to his wife.

"Toph," he whispered to her as he put his arm around her and nuzzled his nose in her neck. She giggled loudly. Sokka smiled, "Now that's what I want to hear."

"I'm sorry, it's just I feel so lazy and useless." She pointed to her stomach, "And fat."

Sokka laughed, "Well I sure hope you're fat or I'd be worried!"

Toph punched him in the arm and grinned widely. She felt her two year old song wobble in the living room. He clutched a blanket to his chest and wiped his teary face. Toph's happy expression fell, and she stood up quickly to comfort her son. "What's the matter Hakoda?" she said, wishing she had the ability to pick him up and hold him.

He sniffed, "Bad dream mommy."

"Aww," she said and ruffled his hair, "Mommy and daddy are here to make it all better, okay?"

"Okay," his tiny lips slowly rose into a smile. Toph was about to smile back, when a surge of pain overtook her body. She grunted and fell over.

"Toph!" Sokka screamed and jumped to his wife's age. Hakoda did not cry, but dropped his blanket and hugged his mother, whispering _you're okay _over and over again.

Then water poured out near Toph's legs. She grunted, "Not again."

Sokka looked into his wife's foggy eyes and said, "What? What's the matter?"

She glared at him and said, "You did this to me! You…"

Finally, Sokka understood, "Oh my gosh. KATARA! Oh man, KATARA!"

Baby number two was on its way.

"Lady Katara! I have an urgent message for you!" a voice shouted from outside. Katara gasped and ran outside. _Is it news of Aang?_ She thought to herself.

The messenger tipped his hat and handed her a small scroll. She thanked him, and he darted off. Katara quickly unwrapped the scroll and read it. It wasn't news of Aang, but her sister in law. She was having her baby!

"Oh no," Katara muttered to herself, "not today, not _now_." She didn't have time to think about this inopportune time for her big brother's wife to be delivering.

"Hey kids, want to go for a ride on Appa?"

"Toph, stop screaming! These are just contractions! You aren't going into labor yet!" Katara yelled. Toph stopped screaming and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry! Why does it feel like a badger mole is trying to, ugh, rip out of my body?!"

Sokka stifled a laugh. Toph gripped his hand harder. He winced.

"Lady Katara!" the same voice as before was heard outside of Toph bedroom's window. She sighed and held out a hand, "I'll be right back."

She ran outside and saw the same smiling man as before. However, instead of his usual perky smile, he looked horrified, "Um, this is for you." He handed her another scroll and dashed off again.

Katara frowned, and opened the scroll slowly, praying to Yue that it wasn't bad news.

Apparently she wasn't listening.

Upon reading the note, Katara's knees fell weak, and she dropped to the floor. The world seemed to be spinning around her. She hyperventilated, thinking she wasn't breathing. The scroll only said, _Your husband has been in an accident. He has been transported to your home. He does not have much time left, and he wished to see you._

Katara, with tears strolling down her cheeks, ran in the house to tell her family of the news.

"Please, watch the kids…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Sokka swallowed hard and hugged his sister, "Go and see him. I've got it under control." His sister nodded, and dashed out the door.

Katara's POV

I opened the door to our room slowly. I was afraid to open it. What if he was already gone? What if the last image I had of him was his dead body, sprawled upon the bed we shared?

Then I looked. He was perched up with pillows behind his back. A healer stood by his side, her hands on his abdomen, the blue healing light glowing. She turned to look at me, with tears in her eyes. I knew that he was fading.

My heart felt heavy, and my vision was blurred with salty tears covering my eyes, not wanting to fall. To be strong. To not let him show that I am afraid, that I am scared.

"Hey Katara," Aang croaked without opening his eyes.

The healer beside him stood up and walked over to me. She stopped, searching for her words, then whispered with her head down, "He was sent in to settle a dispute between two villages. A riot broke out, and before he could react, he was stabbed."

My eyes widened. Who would want to do that to _anyone_, and why did it have to be _my_ Aang? My love, my life, my everything. He was now slipping away into the spirit world, because someone didn't get it _their_ way. I nodded to the young woman, acknowledging what she had said to me. She nodded back, and left me standing there.

I walked and sat down next to him in the bed. He smiled, and slowly opened his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, "Aang, I love you…" then I collapsed above him, sobbing uncontrollably. He lifted his arm and stroked the side of my face.

"I love you too. You mean everything to me Katara. You, and Mei, and Lei."

I stood up and looked him in the eyes. His big brown eyes were not filled with pain, but with happiness. He was, happy?

But of course, he was dying in the arms of someone he loved. He looked at me, long and hard, as if he's memorizing every different shade of blue in my teary eyes. I kissed him softly on the lips, and he kissed back. I didn't want our love to end like this; I didn't want him to die. I just wanted him to hold me, to cradle me when I was crying, to whisper to me that he loved me, and that everything was going to be OK.

He clasped his hand with mine, and closed his eyes for the last time. His hand slipped out of my grasp, but I grabbed it back quickly, holding it tightly. Not wanting to let go. Not wanting _him_ to go.

"Aang…" I said, choking on my sobs. I hugged him; his limp body was lying there, and he didn't returning the hug. I buried my face in between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his aroma, not wanting the scent to disappear.

Just then, a bright blue light lit up around us, traveling through our roof into the skies. And I knew then what was happening. His body was going into the spirit world. I stared blankly up into the blinding light, and I swore I saw Aang floating up, looking down at me and smiling. I smiled back through my tears.

I couldn't tell you how long I laid there, or how long I sobbed into his shoulder. The great Avatar was lying dead in his own bed, not because he had died valiantly in battle, but because of a punk kid _stabbing_ him during a _riot_. He wouldn't want to have died like this; he would have wanted to have died in battle. Though, my heart was telling me a different story. Aang would have wanted to die in his loves arms, than on a deserted battlefield, with hundreds of other loss souls.

I smiled again, and rose slowly, looking down at him. Crying was such a selfish thing to do when one died. He was obvious in a better place, and he wouldn't want me to sit here for an eternity, waiting for him to wake. _I_ wanted him back. I wasn't crying because he was in _pain_, but because _I_ was in pain.

When my legs found the strength, I rose, and then stood next to the bed. I kissed him for the last time, and held his hand. Although his soul was in the spirit world now, I knew, and he knew, that a little of him would always be within me. To his enemies, the Avatar was dead. To the world, he was living in each of us. In me. _Especially _me.

"Push!" Sokka yelled. Toph grunted loudly and pushed, wishing her husband was beside her. The large stone he had given her to hold broke instantly, and everything else she grasped would also break. _Man, Sokka must have one hell of a hand_.

"Okay, you are doing great. One more push! And…now!"

"ARGH!" Toph screamed, pushing hard once more. She expected to hear tiny screams from the infant. Instead, a bright blue light shined around the family. Sokka was in awe as he held his new born. Toph was getting nervous, not hearing her child scream. "Sokka, what's happening? Is our baby okay?"

Sokka closed his mouth, and looked down at their new baby girl. The light faded, and she opened her tiny mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. Toph sighed with relief, and laughed through her tear-soaked face. Sokka bundled up the newborn and handed her off to her mother. Though she could not see, Toph glanced down at the baby, running her fingers over her child's face. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yep. She's so beautiful, just like her mother." She rolled her eyes, "Like I care. She's perfect." She continued to cradle her tiny girl, humming various songs. Sokka just stared at his new child, and beautiful wife, her black hair hanging over her pale green eyes. _Hakoda should be here seeing this_, he thought, knowing his son would want to be here.

"I'm going to get Koda. I'll be right back." He kissed both girls on the cheek and went into the next room, where his son and his nieces were confined.

He opened the door, and saw two crying children. Hakoda was just staring at them with a blank expression. When he saw his father, he ran over and hugged him. "What's the matter Mei? Lei?"

They too stood up and walked over to hug their uncle, "Something's happened to daddy, Uncle!"

"We can feel it!" little Lei said, clutching onto her uncle's pants. Sokka pried her hands off of his pants, picked up his son and ran into his room. "Follow me Lei and Mei."

He plopped his son down on the foot of his bed, "Look at your new sister and cousin. I need to go…"

"What's wrong Sokka?" Toph asked with worried eyes.

"I don't know, but I'll be right back-"

A woman then rushed into their room, almost collapsing on the ground. She gasped for air, and Sokka went over to her and said, "Are you okay? Who are you?"

She swallowed and said, gasping for air, "The Avatar…he didn't make it, Katara…"

Sokka and Toph's face fell. Their hearts sank, and their minds wandered. What had happened? Where were they? How did Aang die? Tears streamed down Toph's face. She glanced down at her newborn and whispered, "I know now what to name you."

The children had started to cry, but they all hugged Toph and the newborn. Sokka came over too, and joined his family in their hug. "Jaang. You, my child, born on the 5th day of spring, born at the same time as the Avatar's death, are named after him."

Sokka nodded, and trying to hold back the tears, he said, "It's perfect."

_10 years later…_

Ending Author's Note: Don't worry, this story will get a LOT happier and funnier (is that even a word? Oo). I had to start it off this story like this, and I'm sorry if it was like…terribly depressing. I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Oh, and yeah, Aang died. It was hard to do, because I love his so much. And writing it…ugh. Made me almost cry. Plus, the way he died? Lame, I know. Bleh. Well expect frequent updates with this, I'm on winter break. That means lots, and lots of free time 


	2. Not the Birthday I Expected

**Story:** Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** Not the Birthday I Expected

**Summary:** Someone is turning another year older, and gets the birthday present of a lifetime…

**Author's Note:** Finally, onto the happy and feel good chapter. Kind of. Maybe. You'll see ;)

"Happy birthday Jaang!" she heard her brother shout above her.

"What time is it?" Jaang grumbled. She couldn't feel is the sun was out or not, partially because her brother was in the way of her window. Her dark brown hairs was in a tangled mess, while her brothers, as always, was slicked back in a wolf's tail, like his fathers. He only wished he had inherited his father's chocolate hair instead of his mother's black.

Hakoda laughed, his white teeth sparkled against his dark skin, "Early for you, I guess. It's sunrise. Come onnn, let's open presents!"

"You mean let me open the presents?"

He shrugged, "I suppose." Jaang punched him in the arm and leapt out of bed. "Race you to the kitchen!"

"You're on!" Hakoda shouted right as Jaang darted off. Hakoda laughed, but then quickly chased after her younger sister.

Jaang was laughing hard and running so fast, she didn't expect her father to be around the sharp turn she was taking.

_Crash!_

"Ah!" her father yelped as he caught himself from falling. "Kids, what did I tell you about running in the house?" he looked down at Jaang, who had fallen to the ground, "Jaang, are you okay?"

He held out a hand for her. She dusted off her night gown and got up on her own. "I'm fine dad," she mumbled. Her father frowned as his daughters pale blue eyes drifted towards the ground. Jaang was blind, just like her mother. But she hated being treated as such. Even the littlest thing her father did to try and help his tiny daughter just annoyed her even more.

"Okay." he said softly, more to himself. Remembering that this day was a big one, he said happily, "Hey, happy birthday!" He grinned and picked his daughter up in a big hug.

"Thanks daddy!" she giggled as he gently lowered her back towards the travertine floor. Toph refused to have wood flooring in their house, and Sokka refused to have just dirt. So they worked out a very expensive agreement.

"DADDY LOOK BEHIND YO-" But Hakoda's warnings were received too late, for his mother already tackled her husband from behind.

"GAHH!" He screamed again, and laughing as he swung around, holding onto his wife's legs.

"Okay, OKAY! Let me down Sokka!" Toph screamed as he let go.

"Why do you feel the need to sneak up on me like that?" He frowned playfully.

She rolled her unseeing eyes, "Because it's fun?"

Both of the water/earth tribe kids were stifling laughs. "Oh? Do you think this is funny do you?" The kids frowned. "Well you just angered the Blind Bandit!"

The children's eyes widened. "RUN!" Hakoda screamed as he and his little sister ran off in the opposite direction.

"Should I help you in retrieving our little ones?" Sokka asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Let's give them a head start." Toph replied. "3, 2, 1..."

And they ran.

**In Jaang's POV**

I didn't want a big party this year. And my parents knew that. But of course, being who they are, they invited pretty much everyone of importance of all of the nations.

There was the Earth King, some royal earth kingdom nobles, grandpa and grandma who are the richest nobles IN the earth kingdom, and even Fire Lord Zuko was there. Not that I minded, since his son was my best friend.

Like I did almost every year, I sat down on my favorite lawn chair outside with my arms crossed, listening in on other people's conversations for fun. There are some upsides of being blind you know. I would be occasionally interrupted by guests or family coming up to me, giving me a hug and their best wishes. Then I'd sit back down and close my eyes. Again, I was interrupted, but by a voice...

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" my friend Roku exclaimed. I smiled. What would I do without him?

"Well it's not like I could look for you silly!" I giggled. He sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday! Wow, you are finally a two digit age!" I blushed. So, he's only two years older than me. I punched him in the arm.

"You're just jealous that I am having a bigger 10th birthday party than you."

Roku smirked, "You are almost right. Though it seems to me like you have 300 guests. I believe I had about...350?"

I laughed, "Shut up."

Ugh. I frowned, rubbing my temples. I hate parties. There's so much noise, I can't think...

"JAANG!" a boy shouted at me. Hakoda.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back.

"Aunt Katara's here! She wants to see you!" He ran up to me and pulled me into the large crowd. "Look..."

And there was my Aunt Katara, with her two daughters by her side, Lei and Mei, giggling and laughing with other patrons of my party. When I approached her, she smiled and said cheerfully, "Happy birthday Jaang!" and gave me a big hug. This was then followed by two more big hugs from my cousins.

"Thanks!" I smiled back. I was confused though. Aunt Katara never came to my birthday parties. She was usually at Aang's memorial all day...

"I'm glad you could make it!" my dad appeared and hugged his sister.

She smiled, and said with a little sadness in her voice, "I am too."

"Hey cuz!" Mei said, putting her hand on my shoulder and leaning in, "Wana see your present early?"

I snorted, "Duh!"

"Okay then." she took my hand and led me away from the party. I was stopped abruptly but another hand on my shoulder.

"Mei, can I borrow Jaang for a second please? It will only be a minute."

She frowned, "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." Mei strutted off, I'm guessing to look for her twin. Katara whispered to me, "I have to show you something." I nodded and followed her.

She took me away from the crowd, into a secluded section of my mom's garden. The grass was extra soft, and the water of the pond was gently flowing down from a small waterfall. _What a perfect place for a private conversation_, I thought.

"Sorry, this will only take a second. Sit." Katara said. There was still sadness in her voice. I sat cross-legged in the grass. "Okay, now I was to tell you something important. I want you to have this," she pulled out a necklace from the bag she was carrying. My aunt put it in my hand, and I examined it with my fingers. It had a skinny chain, and a star shaped pendent. It had 8 sides, and each point had a small stone in it. There was a big stone right in the middle. From what I could feel, it was just pure earth.

I smiled, "It's very pretty Aunty. Thank you."

"It's not just a necklace though," she explained, "it had spiritual powers. I bought this when I was with Aang on our honeymoon in the North Pole..." she swallowed hard, but managed a smile, "It supposedly brings spiritual help and guidance to those who need it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I need spiritual guidance?"

"Everyone does at one point. I needed it when Aang died. He did on this day, 10 years ago. I thought I would never get over his death." I could feel a tear crawl down her face, "And I wasn't fair to you. Each year, instead of celebrating your birth, I just mourned over his death. And he wouldn't like that.

"This necklace has served me well, and now I don't need it." she hugged me, and I hugged back. After she finished crying, she pulled back, "I'm so sorry."

I put my hand in hers, "Don't be. If I were you, I wouldn't have been as strong. You took care of my cousins everyday even though you were a single parent. You are the strongest person I know."

She laughed through her tears, "Even stronger than the Blind Bandit?"

"I don't know, but you are definitely up there," I laughed.

"Here, let me put this on you," Katara offered. She unclasped the necklace and put it on my neck. Once it was on, I had a strange feeling, like I was floating...

Ending Author's Note: DUNDUNDUNN cliffhanger! Oh, wait, I already wrote what's going to happen next  R R Please!


	3. Blindness Isn't a Weakness to Me

**Story:** Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** Blindness Isn't a Weakness to Me

**Summary:** A journey into the spirit world is quite an adventure for a twelve year old. Especially when you can't see it.

**Author's Note:** Um…yeah. Enjoy!

Jaang opened her unseeing eyes.

She knew she wasn't in her mother's garden anymore. She didn't even feel the earth below her feet anymore. The soft grass she had felt before was now hard dirt.

But it was weird. Because she was actually blind. It felt like the elements weren't around her anymore. She usually could feel the wind and air around her, the earth below her, the water flowing through bodies, and head from objects. Now everything was just...cold.

"Hello? Where am I?" she shouted nervously. Jaang bit her lip, put her hands out in front of her, and started to walk.

"Hello?" she started to panic. Then, she felt something in front of her. A person...

"Hello Jaang." the voice said softly.

Jaang pulled back and gasped, "Who are you?"

The figure came closer to her and put their hand on her shoulder. She screamed and leapt back, crashing to the floor. "Jaang it's me! It's your Uncle Aang!"

She didn't believe the voice, "My Uncle Aang died ten years ago! You can't be him!" tears rolled down her face.

"That's because you aren't on Earth right now. You are in the Spirit World."

The Spirit World? "No way."

"Yes way." she could just tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice.

Jaang wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe this is Uncle Aang... "Fine. If you are really my uncle, you won't mind answering a couple of questions, would you?"

"Of course not," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Okay, what are the names of your kids?"

"Lei and Mei. They are twin girls. One is a waterbender and one is an airbender, the last of her kind, except you of course."

"What? What do you mean, except me? I'm not an airbender."

"That's why I summoned you here through the necklace my wife gave you," 'Aang' said. "I need to tell you something important. Something you aren't supposed to know at this age."

Jaang laughed, "How babies are born?"

Aang however, did not, "This is serious."

"Oh." Jaang quickly wiped the smirk off of her face.

"Now then. Do you want to hear the good news, or the bad news?"

She rolled her eyes, "None, because I still don't know WHO YOU ARE."

'Aang' just sighed, shaking his head, "You know I'm your uncle. I can tell that you trust me. Now please, listen."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. I'll take the good news."

He smiled, "Good. The good news is that you are the avatar."

Jaang's heart skipped a beat, and she felt very dizzy, "I'm the...what?"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. In fact, I wish you would have found out later, when you turn 16."

"I'm guessing this is going to lead to the bad news."

"You're right," he said, with a little sorrow in his voice, "After I died, evil was supposed to be rid from the world. But when there is good, there had to be...bad."

"But there isn't anything bad! I mean, sure, people steal and stuff, but it's not like what you and Aunty Katara had to do!" she sounded upset. She knew Aang was going to tell her something she didn't like.

"Jaang, listen. An evil is uprising. You need to master all of the elements soon. You won't need to use your bending to save anyone just yet, there's still time...I really shouldn't be telling you this..." Even though Jaang could not feel the Earth beneath her, she felt Aang's heart beat increase.

The 'wind' in the spirit world was whirling around the area where Jaang and her uncle were standing. Aang swore under his breath, "Jaang, listen to me, and listen closely. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, or even talking to you. You are the avatar. You need to find masters for each of the elements, and practice hard every day. I have a feeling that you are going to need to know them for a war that is approaching." He put a hand on her shoulder, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Only your mother, father, and aunt, do you understand?"

"But, we can prepare for it---"

"No!" Aang shouted. "Don't tell anyone about this war. If you prepare for a war that doesn't exist, you will only start it sooner! Do you understand?"

The blind girl nodded. Aang hugged her, and whispered, "I love you so much. I've been watching you grow up from the spirit world. You, your brother, and your cousins." Jaang knew tears were streaming down his face.

"Aang...I just wish you could come back...Katara..." Jaang had also started to cry. It was such a bittersweet reunion. She had never met her uncle, but knew that everyone had loved him very much. She had always felt in the way. Instead of mourning for their friend's death, they celebrated the day of her birth. And now she finally met her dead and heroic uncle, and she couldn't even see his face...

"Do...do you mind if I talk to my wife for a second? I'll just need to borrow...uh...your body for a second. I promise it won't hurt." Aang asked the tiny Avatar.

She looked up at him and said softly, "Of course not. Anything for her. Anything for you."

And the floating feeling came back.

Katara was officially freaking out. Her niece was in a trance, almost like an out-of-world state. Her unseeing eyes glowed, and her body was stiff.

"It's almost like she's in the Avatar State..." Katara whispered to herself. But she shook her head, throwing away the absurd idea.

"Don't, err, move. I'm getting help."

Katara came back with Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Mai looked after the children, making sure they kept their distance from their 'possessed' family member.

"What's wrong with her?! Jaang!" her father yelled at her, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Stop!" Toph scolded back at him, stopping him from possibly hurting their daughter even more, "She's not on Earth right now. I can't feel her here..." Toph's voice was shaky and worried.

Zuko observed the girl by standing behind her worried parents. He knew that she was indeed in the spirit world. He had seen Aang it in many times, even his uncle spoke of it.

"The girl is fine. Just give her space," he finally spoke. Katara nodded, gesturing her brother and sister-in-law to scoot back.

Then, with a blinding light, Jaang's body floated up. Her eyes were glowing blue, and her hair was floating in different directions. The adults gasped at the site.

She spoke, "Katara?"

But it wasn't her voice. It was Aang's. Tears streamed down her face, "Aa--Aang?"

"I love you Katara. And I miss you so much. Tell the girls I love them too," Toph started sobbing quietly in Sokka's arms, and Zuko stared at Jaang's body with glassy eyes.

"I love you too Aang. I miss you...so much..."

"You are so strong Katara. I'm sorry, but it was my time. I had done my job, and now, Sokka and Toph; it's your daughter's turn. I have to go now. Bye everyone..."

His voice faded, and Jaang floated slowly back to the ground, her eyes turning their normal pale blue color, and her dark brown hair falling on her shoulders. Katara let the young girl fall into her arms as she sobbed. She embraced Jaang as she opened her eyes. Realizing what had just happened, Jaang too sobbed, hugging her aunt back.

"Everything is going to be alright Aunty," she said through choking sobs, "I promise."

Ending Author's Note: Aw. Poor Katara. I imagined her to be strong about Aang's death, but I still see her not totally getting over it. Yeah. Anyways, onto the comedy!


	4. Just a Hug

**Story:** Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** Just a Hug

**Summary:** It's been two years, and the young avatar has been training very hard. Can she keep up with the harsh training, or will she finally break?

**Author's Note:** This is 2 years later. Jaang, our heroine, is 12 years old. Her brother is 14, and her cousin's are 15. Roku is 14, and Ursa is 16. Onto the chapter!

_2 years later..._

Jaang blew a piece of her brown hair out of her face. It's not like she cared clumps of hair were clinging to her sweaty face. She couldn't see them anyways.

"Again!"

A rock flew in the air towards the young Avatar. She swept it towards the side, picked up some earth beneath her, and shot it back. But of course, her mother deflected it.

"Very nice. I should be training myself harder, because I think you are starting to get better than me!"

Jaang laughed, "Right mom. Me, better than you? Impossible."

Toph smiled and walked over to her daughter, "You're sweet, but flattery won't buy you anything from me. Go wash up, you smell."

The Avatar wrinkled her nose, "So do you."

She shook her head, "I don't smell: I reek of success."

"Riighhht."

After Jaang had scrubbed the unnecessary dirt off of her body, she dressed and set off to look for her brother. She found him in their garden, sitting on a patch of grass, staring up at the sky while earthbending pebbles above him.

"Hakoda?" she called out for him. He stopped earthbending the pebbles and looked over at his sister.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She sighed and sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

He snorted, "Yeah, should I not be?"

"Maybe," she frowned, "I know you're mad at me, because mom's training me now and not you--"

"Stop," he held up a hand. He put it down rather quickly, remembering she couldn't see it anyways, "Mom needs to train you. You're the...avatar. Sure, I'm a little upset that dad is obsessed with teaching me how to fight with a sword, and not letting me out of his site..." he coughed, "Anyways, you don't need to be sorry little sis." He ruffled his hand through her damp hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair. I just finished washing it. Do you know how long it took to get all of the dirt out of my scalp?!" the siblings laughed. "But seriously? Thanks for not hating me."

"No problemo. That was so...5 years ago."

"That just warms my heart."

"I try," Hakoda replied, shrugging. Jaang rolled her eyes. "So yeah, are you excited for tonight's party? I heard this is going to be one of the best Zuzu has ever thrown!"

Jaang stuck her tongue out in disgust, "We go to parties like every day, Koda. This isn't going to be any better than the last hundred ones he's had."

"You are such a negative person."

"I blame dad." she laughed again.

Hakoda pat his sister on the shoulder and stood up. He scratched his black hair, which was pulled back in a wolf tail to mimic his father's style. "So uh, guess I'll see ya later then?"

She nodded, and he waved as he headed off. Probably to go flirt with our neighbors. She sighed. Teenagers.

Jaang was glad she had never had any mutual attachments with anyone. Except...him. She shook her head. Don't think about him now! An Avatar should not be distracted by a boy. _Especially_ him.

_You get to see him tonight._ She heard a voice say. She leapt up, preparing to fight something off. It's just me. The voice said again.

"Oh," Jaang said, looking down at her lemur, Ringo. Sometimes she hated the gift of being able to understand animals. It was her secret, no one knew. She was afraid her dad was going to run tests on her if he found out. She smiled and picked up her companion. "Don't scare me like that. And how did you know I was thinking about him?"

Ringo looked up at her with his big green eyes, _You are always thinking about him when you have that look on your face.  
_  
Jaang was appalled, "What look?"

This one, the lemur tried his best to imitate his owner's facial expression. Jaang laughed, "You look constipated."

_I wouldn't if you actually fed me something other than leechy nuts!_

"You love leechy nuts!"

_Yeah...so?_ Jaang scratched Ringo behind his ears. He purred in appreciation. He then shook his head, and climbed on her shoulder. I almost forgot. Appa misses you. He wanted me to tell you that he's lonely. Something about him being sick of me or something.

She laughed, "Okay, thanks little buddy. I'll go say hi to him before the party."

Jaang loved the fact that her aunt had moved to the house next to them. Ever since they had discovered the Jaang was a waterbender, and her parents begged her to move out of her old house to come and train her. It took some convincing, because Aang had died in that house. Katara felt as if that was the only thing linking him to her.

She loved it because her cousins and Appa were of short walking distance. When Toph or Sokka couldn't find their daughter, they knew she was probably training with Katara, Lei, or Mei.

"Hey buddy," Jaang said, opening the large door to Appa's 'house'. He roared with happiness as she greeted him. He licked her from head to toe. Or rather…toe to head. "Ugh...thanks for that. I just bathed!"

Sorry, he mumbled.

"That's okay."

Jaang spend the rest of the afternoon, talking to one of her only friends. Her cousins and brother were always there for her, as well as the firenation prince and princess, Roku and Ursa, but talking to Appa, Momo, or Ringo almost lifted all of the weight off of her shoulders. Sometimes, humans can just make that worse.

Sokka's POV

"Jaang!" I called for what seemed the millionth time. Her mother was throwing a tantrum, yelling at me as if I was Jaang. You need to put some nice clothes on! I know you don't care and I also couldn't care less, but other people care, so you should start caring!

Sometimes, I don't think Toph and I are on the same page. Even book, at times.

"Jaang..." I gave up. She's probably at my sisters.

So I went down to Katara's house, knocked on the door, and was greeted by my nieces. "Do you know where Jaang is?" I asked.

"Nope," they said simultaneously. They giggled and looked at each other.

"What?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"Nothing. It's just that we're..."

"...saying a lot of things..."

"...at the same time..."

"...and even finishing each other's..."

"...homework."

Lei raised an eyebrow, "Not homework you twit, sentences!"

Mei coughed, avoiding eye contact with her twin, "Yeah I knew that. Just...testing you."

I sighed, "Well, do you have any idea where she could be?"

Mei nodded, "Yeah, I went to go feed Appa yesterday and I heard her yakking up a storm with him. She might be with him."

I thanked and hugged my nieces, then went off to find Jaang. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't run off like that. I know she's not helpless, but all I want her to do is be safe. It seems like most of the woman in my life have died on me...so I won't let that happen to Jaang or her mother.

I approached Appa's house slowly, not wanting Jaang to sense my presence. Apparently she didn't, because I could hear her still having a conversation with Appa.

"...I don't know buddy," she said, "I just feel useless lately. I mean, I mastered pretty much every element, but I feel like I can't impress my parents. My mom...she's the best. And my dad? He's not even a bender and he can whoop anyone's butt!" I heard sadness in her voice, "I just want them to be happy with me. They are everything to me buddy."

Appa grumbled. "I mean, you are too, don't get me wrong!" Appa made another noise. Jaang scowled, "Don't interrupt! I'm not done with my spiel. Don't tell anyone, but Aang keeps coming into my dreams, telling me what I need to know about the 'war' coming up.

"He says it's going to happen any day now. But yet again, he says," I peeked through a hole in the wooden room and watched as my daughter paced while imitating my brother-in-law, "Jaang! You are the key to protecting everyone! Of saving everyone! What if I don't want to save everyone? I'm exhausted! Between waterbending with Katara, earthbending with Toph, firebending with Zuko, and airbending with Lei, I'm just tired."

And then it hit me. My daughter was only 12 years old. And she had the burden of the world on her shoulders. She is so much like her uncle. Wait. What war? Time for father-interception-time.

I opened the door slowly. From just listening and peeping through a hole, I didn't notice she had been crying. Jaang gasped, and quickly rid the tears from her face. "Oh Jaang," were the only words I could think of saying as I took my little girl in my arms as she softly sobbed in them.

Jaang and I haven't bonded that much. Since she was born, Toph felt it was her fault she was blind, and did everything she could to make sure our little girl was never scared and always safe. I forced Hakoda into bonding with me, even though I'm pretty sure he's sick of me right now.

"It's okay sweetie. Daddy's here..." I rocked her back and forth, humming a lullaby her brother sang to her as a baby. A while had pasted before she finally said something.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you," she whispered. I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too. You know, you don't have to talk to Appa about your problems. Your mother and I are here."

She sniffed, "I know. But Appa understands me. Sometimes I think you and mom...don't."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. I could tell she was searching for words that wouldn't sound offensive to me, "It's just, I feel like I have to live up to you. I almost feel as if...I'm not allowed to have problems."

"What?" I asked. "That's absurd! I love you. You are a human, last time I checked, and that means you are allowed to have problems. You are the avatar, it's almost your job to have problems!" she frowned. Great Sokka, that'll make her feel better. Tell her all of her she's going to have issues and never be happy, "What I mean is, you are very brave. Your uncle would be proud."

Her pale blue eyes locked onto my own, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Jaang jumped out of my lap and stared blankly at me; as if I was suppose to give her orders. Right, Toph. "Your mother wants you to get ready..."

"...for tonight. I know." she smiled and hugged me, "Thanks again dad."

"Hey, it's what I do." my daughter rolled her eyes. Yeah, I deserved that.

"Bye Appa," Jaang said before darting off to our home.

I stared at the beast, "I'm glad to see my daughter likes talking to you more than me." I said before going back myself. On the way out, it almost sounded like Appa was laughing. _Nah._

Ending Author's Note: Okay, I know you probably think Jaang is an OC now, because she has a power like that. But _please_. I'm sure every avatar has had a unique power. Hers is to talk to animals. It's going to come in handy later. Don't give up on this story! ;)


	5. The Start of a New Gaang

**Story:** Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** The Start of a New Gaang

**Summary:** Zuko's party has arrived, but it does not go as expected, and the children find themselves in a very unfortunate predicament.

**Author's Note:** This is 2 years later. Jaang, our heroine, is 12 years old. Her brother is 14, and her cousin's are 15. Roku is 14, and Ursa is 16. Onto the chapter!

**Hakoda's POV**

Jaang was right. The party wasn't as glamorous as Ursa set it out to be. But that's what she does best. Making things sound better than they are. She'd be good at selling things.

I straightened out my blue and green robe. Such beautiful colors, but when they go together, it just doesn't mix. Well, that doesn't stop dad from dressing us in them. Sometimes I wish mom could see how much he's torturing us.

After chatting with a few hot firenation girls, I set off to find my friend Ursa. I haven't seen her the whole time. Not that she's usually the life of the party, that's my cousin Mei's job. Ursa usually sat in a corner, mumbling to herself, criticizing people's manners and the way they were dressed. She was such a pessimist, but it was a breath of fresh air from the rest of my positive family.

And of course, there she was, sitting on a chair in a secluded section of the ballroom, with her back straight and head up. She always has to look proper, even when no one's watching. I smiled.

"Yo, Urs. Whatcha doing sulking in a dark corner? You should come and dance with me." I held out my hand.

She laughed, "You're funny Hakoda. Me, dancing? Right after your mom regains sight and my mom smiles."

"Fine. Don't dance with me. Be like that." I pretended to storm off, hurt.

She got up quickly. Success! "No, wait you pansy, don't do that. I'll dance with you. Will that make you happy?"

I smiled, "Maybe."

Ursa rolled her golden eyes. Her hair was propped up how it always was, two tight buns with braids hanging down them. Except today, gold ribbon shimmered in between each section of hair in her braids.

I know what you are probably thinking. That I'm in love with her. Heck no! She's not my type. I mean I love her, but as a best friend. We grew up together. She understands me. My shoulder was always vacant for her to cry on, and she was always there to listen to me rant about some horrible thing that had happened in my teenage life. She was older than me though, only by 2 years, like Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang. But that didn't matter to her or me.

We danced a little, as I showed off, may I saw, my awesome moves. I could tell girls were just drooling over me. Except that one girl that screamed when she saw me and ran for her life. Eh, she probably is just extremely jealous.

A slow dance came, and we danced anyway. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was just a dance. I looked over Ursa's shoulder and saw my mom and dad. They just looked...so right. Although mom was about a head shorter than dad, it didn't look weird. Dad held mom close, like he would never let her go. Now that's what I call love. Not the kind of love that I chase, or Jaang thinks she's in with Roku.

"Hakoda!" Jaang swam through the crowd of dancing couples. I sighed, speak of the devil.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Can you and Ursa come with me? The twins, Roku and I are having a meeting. You should join us."

Ursa shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not. What's it about?"

"You'll see," she said as she grabbed both of our hands and dragged us into another room.

The six children sat around on the carpeted floor in a circle, with Jaang in the middle. They all stared at her, waiting for the 'meeting' to start.

"Thank you all for err...coming."

"You blindfolded me and threw me in here!" Lei announced.

"Yeah, and you told me there would be cake!" Mei pouted.

Roku shrugged, "She just told me to come, so I did."

The twins glared at him.

"Anyways," Jaang pushed forward, ignoring the twins. "We have a problem. I don't feel so good..."

"Well. You don't feel well. And if you want, my mom's a healer; she can take a look at you..."

Idiot, thought Jaang, glaring at Lei, "I am fully aware of your mother's ability. I mean I don't feel go--, well, because I feel like something really bad is going to happen."

Hakoda shook his head, "Then why the heck are you telling us? Shouldn't you be telling Lord Zuko, or Dad, or Mom, or..."

"No, because I don't want they to flip out over something that might be just me getting a case of polka-pox."

Lei was about to correct Jaang's disease names when she interrupted with, "Shush. Now please listen. Can you guys just keep your eyes open for me? There are too many people for me to sense ever liar in this place."

The group muttered sures and fines. "Good," Jaang said, "So I guess you can--"

A large explosion was heard from in the ballroom. The twins shrieked, and everyone jumped back.

"What the..." Hakoda said, shocked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"We should help them, we need to see if they are alright-" Ursa was shaking, gripping Hakoda's robe tightly.

Roku interjected, "No, we need to get out of here! I'm sure all of our parents are fine, they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

The group nodded. Jaang took her role as leader, "Okay guys, we can't escape through here...wait, yes we can." she turned to the wall directly opposite of the one with the door and metal bended it so everyone could fit through. She was disappointed when she felt more carpet on the other side, "Another room?"

Ursa nodded, "Yeah, there are like a trillion rooms. Follow me."

Everyone ran fast through the maze of rooms, trying to escape from whatever was trying to kill them and their family. The siblings stuck by each other, not wanting the other to get lost or harmed.

Finally, they had made it to the Firenation Palace's backyard. Ursa, who was leading the group, stopped them abruptly.

"Wait. Look," she whispered. The firenation guards were down, and men and woman with large weapons stood around the bodies, guarding the exit.

"Aw no." Hakoda said under his breath, "What are we going to do?"

"Make a plan B, "Jaang said, hearing him."There are underground escape tunnels, right?"

"Yeah," Roku replied, "Underneath the palace."

"Let's role," Hakoda and Jaang said together, earthbending the floor beneath them. They created a pathway to the tunnels before.

"I hope this works," Mei said softly to her other half. Lei nodded, and plunged into the darkness below.

"It's SOOO dark in here! I don't know how you live like this Jaang!"

She turned around and punched her brother really hard in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground.

"Get up, you wussy. We aren't even half way out of here." Jaang spat at her brother. However, she didn't start to walk again.

"What's up?" one of the twins asked.

Jaang shook her head, "Someone's down here with us."

It got quiet. They had been walking for a good 20 minutes, with Jaang leading the way. There were rivers of elaborate tunnels, most of them leading to a dead end. Ursa continued to thank the past Avatars for having Jaang with them.

The children tried to look around; their eyes were use to the dark by now. But it did not help them much.

"Look! Up ahead!" Roku whispered loudly to his teammates. He pointed ahead, where he saw a little flame walking towards them.

"Sounds like a woman. About Hakoda's height...and about mom's age. Do any of you firenation brats know a woman of that description?" Jaang said harshly.

Hakoda was about to make a comment on how much she had just sounded like mom, but kept it to himself, waiting for one of the fire lord's kids to speak.

"Well, we have a nanny...Lily!" Ursa had shouted, running towards the dark figure.

"Apparently you do know her."

Roku shook his head, "Yeah, that's our nanny. She takes care of us when mom and or dad are gone. Or busy. Which is like...all of the time." He too ran up to the figure and hugged her.

"Oh children, I'm so glad you are okay! I was so worried..." she had long black hair, as everyone did in the firenation. But, Hakoda had noticed briefly, her eyes weren't gold, but a very light purple. Her attire was that of a slave in the royal house, clean, elegant robes, but several stains were present from an over abundance of chores and housework.

Her smile almost lit up the whole tunnel when she looked down at the kids. Everyone knew that Ursa and Roku's parents loved them very much, but the bond the children had with this woman was remarkable.

She ruffled the hair on their heads and stared into each of their identical golden eyes, "What are you guys doing down here though?"

Everyone turned to Jaang. She shrugged, "Instinct?"

"We were frightened, and we saw guards outside. We thought this was the best way...just until the fighting is over." Lei spoke up.

Lily smiled, "That's very smart of you children. She switched her firebended light into her other hand and pulled out a map. "You might need this though..."

Jaang rejected the gift, "No, please, keep it. I've got it covered." she smiled and lifted a foot, while her brother pointed to them with a smile on his face. The woman smiled again.

"Very good. But children...I should warn you. I don't...think we are going to win this fight." Lily said, her smile fading.

Mei gasped, "Are you joking? We have, like, the greatest benders in the entire world in that palace! There's no way anyone could take them down."

Her twin nodded in agreement, "I agree. It's nearly impossible for our mother and aunt to lose!"

Lily looked down at the floor and said softly, "You children do not understand. This is seriously. These aren't normal benders. In fact, they aren't even benders."

Hakoda shifted an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Are you saying non benders can take down our parents?"

Roku scold, "Hey, I can't bend! We aren't totally useless!"

The water/earth tribe teen winced, "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to offend you."

The non-bender brushed off the insult, "It's okay. Whatever. Now seriously, are there really non-benders that are revolting?"

Lily nodded; her purple eyes looked as if they were drowning in sadness, "Yes. They have learned a secret on how to make the benders lose their powers. That explosion you heard...it was gas."

Mei stifled a giggle, while her sister stepped away from her, embarrassed that her twin was so immature. Jaang had a serious look on her face, with her unseeing eyes scanning the ground, looking for her thoughts. "A non-bender transforming gas? That's weird. Why weren't we affected? We weren't that far..."

"I'm not sure. The effects on the gas weren't tested very often. It's a new thing, and that makes it even more dangerous."

Hakoda's eyes shifted, "How do you know all of this?"

He seemed to have caught the woman off guard. She grinned widely and merely said, "Safe journeys children. Be careful. If I was you, I wouldn't come back to this palace in a long time." she hugged Ursa and Roku quickly, and as she walked away, she added, "This situation is just going to get worse."

The children looked at each other in sorrow. All of the hope they had that their parents were okay had just diminished.

Ending Author's Note: Oh noes, what will happen to our new Gaang? And what happened to Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, -breaths- AND Katara! Stay tuned!


	6. Plan Hope

**Story:** Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** Plan Hope

**Summary:** We turn to the parents of our heros, as they struggle to find out exactly what happened that forced them into their unfortunate situation.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. Finally we find out what happened to Toph, Sokka, and Katara. Enjoy!

---

When morning comes around, Toph usually wakes up slowly, as she gives her body time to adjust to her surroundings. She's use to feelings the warmth of Sokka besides her, and a crisp chill of the morning temperature on her face. Her bed is soft and comfortable, while the headboard is made out of the hardest of Earth, so if she ever wakes up in the middle of the night, she touches the board and can see everything.

This morning was different.

There was no Sokka, or headboard, or comfortable bed. The air was very cold, and Toph was finding it very hard to open her eyes. But when she finally managed to do so, she tried to quickly get up. Her whole body ached as she stood. She groaned and clutched her other arm, which hurt the most. She ran her fingers over her injury, and found out that it hadn't been healed, or bandaged. Toph thought hard to remember what had happened that got her into this situation...

_As the slow dance came to an end, Sokka kissed his wife on the head softly, "I am a fan of dancing with you."_

_Toph blushed, "Why thank you good sir. Would you care for another one?"_

_Sokka gave his usual wolfish smile, but shook his head, "Not now darling, my legs are killing me."_

_Toph snorted, "Wimp."_

_At this point, Sokka would usually just smile and press onward, but he pretended to look hurt, and with a whisper he said, "What did you say?"_

_"I said, you are a _wimp_."_

_Sokka gasped as Toph punched him hard in the arm. _Same old Toph,_ he thought to himself smiling._

_Before he could ask Toph where their kids were, a large ear shattering explosion went off a couple of feet away from the couple. Toph screamed and landed a couple of feet away from Sokka, clutching her arm and cussing loudly. Green smoke was rapidly covering the area, and obstructing Sokka's view._

_He panicked and ran in Toph's direction, shouting her name over and over. He went up to her and scooped her in his arms. The guests were all screaming and running around in what seemed like circles. Sokka needed to devise a plan to get out of this mess, but he could not concentrate. Between the screaming, worries of his children, and Toph now falling limp in his arms, his thoughts were not on the major issue. _

_Sokka didn't have to think about it for much longer, for a dart plunged into the side of his neck, and he fell to the floor unconscious._

It wasn't Toph's MO to start and panic, but she couldn't help herself. She _knew_ that there was metal around her from the touch, yet she could not feel or 'see' it. There were no vibrations or heartbeats. Just the cold, smooth metal underneath her.

She screamed loudly, not caring what she said, or if anyone heard her. For once in Toph Bei Fong's life, she was _scared_.

Just then, Toph's ears perked up. She could hear a voice. They could take away her sight, but at least she still had her super sonic hearing.

_What did I tell you about this one? She's dangerous. I should be awarded for putting her in a cage by herself. She would just end up hurting other people. Look at her, acting like an animal._

Toph followed the voice, but ran into something. Her hands conjured that there were thick metal bars, just like the voice had said. She was in a cage.

_I heard 'dat dis one is'a blind! An wit'out 'er bendin', she can't see nothing! Not even where 'he's going!_Laughter was heard, which Toph believed there were about 3 men. Anger boiled within her. _No one says shit about Toph Bei Fong._

As if her conscious slapped her in the face, she finally realized the big picture.

"I can't bend. I can't see. Oh no..." she whispered to herself as she sank to the floor. What of her husband? Her kids? Katara? Zuko? All of her thoughts came rushing in at once, and she rubbed her temples, trying to think.

"What am I going to do...what to do..." she continued talking to herself, now pacing back and forth throughout her cell. When she heard incoming footsteps, she quickly sat back down and pretended as if she had yet to waken.

But the man was not easily persuaded, "Looky hear Blindy. I ain't stupid, so you can cut the crap and wake up. Gotta eat'cha food and grow a little more, eh?" the man laughed at his joke and dropped food on the ground inside her cell. As soon as it was safe to wake up, she inched over to the food, examined it with her touch, and decided against eating for the day. She was not hungry for food, just hungry for finding out her put her and her family in harms way.

---

He felt someone nudge his shoulder. But he was just _so _tired, and more sleep was just what he wanted. "A few more minutes Toph," he muttered, waving off the nuisance.

"I'm not Toph," he heard a woman's voice say above him. Sokka got up and rubbed his eyes, revealing that it was his sister that arose him from his slumber.

"It's about time you woke up," she said softly, her voice trembling. He hugged him tightly, and confused, Sokka returned the hug. "I was getting worried," Katara said, pulling away from their embrace.

"I'm fine sis. What's the matter?" Sokka asked. He observed his surroundings, which he had concluded were defiantly not his house. They were in a fairly large jail cell, with about 20 other people that looked of Water Tribe decent. "And where the hell are we?"

Katara sighed, "I don't know Sokka. I don't remember what happened, or how we got her, and I..." tears were forming in her sea-blue eyes, _"I can't bend."_

"What? That's crazy! How do you know?"

"A guard came to give us food about thirty minutes ago. With water. I thought, this is too easy! So a couple of other water benders and I tried to bend the water out of our cups. And it didn't work Sokka! I don't know why, or how..." Sokka hugged his sister while she quietly sobbed in his shoulder. A couple of eyes were watching them, and others were too hugging and crying. He recognized some men from his old tribe, as well as delegates from his sister tribe. But at the moment, they didn't look like warriors. Not even 24 hours in a jail cell turned these men into frightened children.

Sokka lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was trying to think up a plan to get them all out of this mess. After all, he _was_ the idea guy.

The problem was, he was having trouble devising a plan when he didn't even know where they were, who put them here, and what they were planning.

Sokka sighed. It seemed like, at the moment, hope was their best plan.

---

**Ending Author's Note: **Well, it seems like really, their only plan is to depend on their kids. But they don't know that they are alive, well, and free. The next chapter will focus on the 'bad guys' :P Sorry for the shortness. Until next time! R R por favor! Or...Azula will eat the kittens that all of you saved for Ozai. OH NOES!


	7. A Friend Among Enemies

**Story: **Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** A Friend Among Enemies

**Summary:** An 18 year old girl named Hana's viewpoint of the new war is changing. Were benders really monsters like her father had said?

**Author's Note: **Introducing Hana, a young girl that is working alongside her father with the non-bender revolutionists. She's a very confused girl, and she is often under peer pressure to control her actions. In this chapter, we are going to see how that is no longer the case. Enjoy!

---

We have been planning this for three years. Three very long years. And now that it has happened, it doesn't seem as glorious as I thought.

I was told that if we helped in the aid of this rebellion, we'd get fame, fortune, and a life long promise of peace. So far, I haven't received any of those.

And the benders that our leaders made out to be so vicious and evil, are crying and holding their loved ones. Even the woman that they say is the most powerful earthbender in the world is huddled in a corner of her cage, softly sobbing. It's like we're torturing them.

My name is Hana, and I'm a female soldier of the non-bender rebellion.

My duty is simple. Patrol the jail and make sure that the prisoners aren't trying anything suspicious.

This job has given me a chance to observe the different benders carefully. My leaders divided them up into different rooms and cells. The Water Tribe, all dressed in blue garments, stand up and pace. They also lean against the wall and stare out into space. They hug one another for relief, and sing songs softly to each other. I could tell that even though they were from different tribes, a bond was shared with everyone.

The Earth Kingdom civilians were different. They sat cross-legged on the floor, and instead of comforting one another, they all seemed distant. Even the couples would just give each other worried glances. But I knew none of them didn't know that they couldn't bend, because there wasn't any earth around them anyways. Unless they were like that powerful earthbender, which could bend metal.

And lastly, the Firebenders. They just got really _mad. _Especially the Fire Lord. Wow, we managed to capture the _Fire Lord_. Anyways, he would shout at us, demanding to know what's going on. I felt bad, really, watching him scream and attempt to firebend. I guess his wife was in there too, and she stopped trying to calm him down after about an hour.

I was all for keeping them in their cells like the animals they were, but after the other day, I have a totally different outlook on things.

I was doing my normal patrol, and I got to the last room with the last cell, the Blind Earthbender, who they call Blindy. Which is a horrible nickname, if I might add.

Upon entering the dark and freezing cold room, I noticed that there were more guards in the room than there needed to be. They were laughing and howling and throwing things. When I looked to see what they were throwing, I was mortified to see that they were _rocks_.

"Whatcha going to do now, all mighty Earthbender?" they jeered, throwing rocks the size of my fist at her. She tried to dodge them, but since she was blind, and she couldn't feel anything in the air anyways, they'd often hit her. She retreated to the far back corner of her cell, sat down, and brought her legs to her face for protection.

Playing heroine wasn't the best thing I could have done, but I did it anyways.

"What are you guys doing to her?! Stop that!" I jumped in front of the line of fire and my fellow soldiers. They held their fire, and I lowered my hands from my face, knowing it was now safe to lower my 'defenses'.

But the soldiers did not look pleased, "Hey kid, you are in no position to tell us what to do! We are your seniors!"

"You are, of course sir, but remember that my father is one of the commanding officers of this mission. And I'm sure if I tell him how bad you are treating her, as well as _I,_ you'd become a housekeeper, and I'd be the one telling _you_ what to do."

And with that, most of the soldier's eyes widened and they left the room quickly. The one soldier who spoke up stayed behind to tell me off, "Listen little _girl_, I don't care who your father is. You are just a puny little _female_, and _no one_ tells _me_ what to do."

The large man stormed out of the room and slammed the metal door hard. "How mature," I said aloud.

My attention turned to the victim, who had many cuts and scraps on her arms and legs. She was bleeding everywhere and shaking vigorously. I looked around for a med pack that I knew was suppose to be in every room in case of emergency.

I opened the cell door slowly, med pack in hand, and shut it quickly, making sure I wasn't going to lock myself in there with her. I walked up to her slowly but with noise, so I didn't scare her.

When she found out that I was coming towards her, she sat up and looked like a young cathawk pinned in a corner. "It's me, see? The one who helped you. I don't want to hurt you, just to heal your wounds. Please."

She relaxed a little hearing my voice, and nodded. I sat down next to her and started patching her up. Even though she was very nervous, I could tell by her relaxed expression that she was grateful.

"There, all set," I said to her, smiling.

She managed a weak smile and look towards my direction, "Thank you. Your kindness is...much appreciated."

"No problem. Listen...I'm sorry about those guards. I will make sure to patrol this area more often so that won't happen again."

"That would be wonderful," she replied. As I started to get up, she caught my uniform by the sleeve. "Could you do me one more favor though?"

How could I say no? "Of course."

Sadness filled her voice as she said softly, "Do you know what happened to my husband? His name is Sokka...he's Water Tribe, and I just...I want to know if he's alive...I don't remember..."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "There are lots of Water Tribe pris- people, in a couple of rooms down. I will go and see if there's a man named Sokka." her pale eyes lit up as she looked at me. "And if I see him, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him," she said, with a single tear falling down her bruised face, "that I love him."

---

I waited until the next day to talk to Sokka, seeing that my plan wouldn't have worked if it was that afternoon.

I strolled in the water tribe room, whistling a cheerful song, and sat down in a dingy fold up chair next to my comrades. They just looked at me, then looked at each other and shrugged. I turned my head around to look at them and said cooly, "You guys can go to lunch. I'll watch these critters."

They thanked me and scurried out of the room quickly. I smiled, feeling victorious, and daring at the same time.

"Listen up folks," I directed to the Water Tribe, "Which one of you's Sokka?"

"Who wants to know?" a man said, standing up and approaching me slowly.

I grabbed the iron bars of the cell to make myself more approachable, "Listen, I have a message from your wife..."

"My wife?" Sokka asked, "What have you done with her? Where is she? Is she okay? Because I swear, if you have done _anything_ to hurt her..."

"Calm down brother. I think she's trying to help," a woman said, standing next to her brother with her arms on her hips, "Well, are you?"

"Er, sort of. I just have a message from her saying that she loves you."

Sokka's deep blue eyes started watering, and he collapsed on the floor, putting his hands face down on the concrete floor. He stared at the floor, muttering 'Toph' to himself over and over. His sister sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"My brother has been very worried lately. We all are...about our family and friends from other nations." the woman said, looking up at me. She just looked so _sad_. I wish there was more I could do for them.

I too sank to the floor to meet Sokka and his sister at eye level, "Listen. My father raised me to hate your kind, er, benders. He told me stories how a firebender killed his mother and father, and later, an earthbender killed his sister. I don't know the full story, anyways." I put my hand through the bars, laying my palm upwards, "I want to help you. I know now that you are not the animals my father made you out to be. You are humans, like us. You have my word that I will help you all out as much as I can."

Sokka looked up at me, and then my hand. "How do we know if we can trust you?"

I sighed, "I can't make you trust me. But sometimes, it's good to have a friend among all of these enemies."

The Water Tribe siblings thought for a bit, then the woman took my hand in hers, "I trust you, friend."

I smiled warmly and she smiled back. Sokka seemed to still be pondering about the issue. I had to give him more proof that I was on his side. "Sokka, Toph isn't being treated well. She's in her own cell, and yesterday, I sorta saved her life."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I came in for my usual patrol, and some guards were throwing rocks at her. She was pretty banged up, so I stopped them and patched her up. I'm telling you this because I'm serious about changing. I want to help you, just like I helped her."

"You...aren't joking are you?"

"No, I'm not."

He nodded, "I trust you. And thank you for doing that." he managed a small smile, "You are pretty brave, you know that?"

"No, but that you," I smiled back. This time, Sokka put his hand out, and I shook it. "I know you are all probably very confused," I addressed to everyone this time, "but I will tell you all you need to know."

I could hear clanking footsteps from down the hall, and men talking to each other, "But not now. Everyday I will come in, the same time, alone with you to give you all the information you need. So I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up just as the men opened the door. They were the same guards as before, but they seemed slightly more cheerful now that they had their lunch. "Thanks Hana for covering for us. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble." the fat man said, as the other equally fat man laughed loudly. Sokka and his sister sent a glare at them.

"No trouble at all. Hey listen, I don't mind if I do this everyday, I have nothing else to do. As long as you guys bring me back food..." I said, putting my best puppy eyes to work.

"Aw, sure kid! That would be great! Thanks a bunch!" one guard slapped my back hard, and I faked a smile.

On my way out the door, I walked slowly and glanced at Sokka one last time. I could tell he lipped, "Tell Toph I love her."

I nodded and smiled. Getting his trust was the first obstacle. Now if I could only figure out how to get them out of this mess...

---

**Ending Author's Note: **You know, I actually wasn't going to create another OC and do this...at all. But I figured, I need a good back story for the prisoners. Because, I mean, if I just focused on the Gaang, this story would go by so quick. Maybe.

Also, I wasn't sure what I was going to do to Toph (haha so evil). I actually considered rape, but that's way too dark, not only for this story but for me as a writer, haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please Read and Review...it would really make my day :)


	8. Facts and Secrets

**Story: **Through Blind Spirits

**Chapter:** Facts and Secrets

**Summary:** Jaang and the gang are on their way to solving this mystery that holds their parents hostage. But when someone Jaang loves is in danger, what will she discover about herself?

**Author's Note: **I. AM. SO. SORRY. For not updating! Really, I am. But I have excuses that I'm going to list even if you don't care. So I was in Spain for 3 weeks studying abroad. I had absolutely no time to do anything but sigh see and homework and what not. So yeah. Then I was back in the US of A for a week, and then my grandfather was hospitalized. We rushed to the other side of the country only to be too late, he had passed away 2 hours before we arrived. So I was there for a week, planning the funeral and what not. Now I'm back home, and it's been about a week since I've returned.

In honor of new Avatar showing this week, I got inspired and decided to give you another chapter :) But...don't get mad if I don't update right away again. Between getting a job, my license, and applying for college, I'm very busy right now, even for the summer time. So thanks for your patients everyone! It's greatly appreciated :) I hope you enjoy!

--

Jaang's POV

It seemed like forever that we had been in that pit of death. Even with me leading the way, it just took too long to find a way out that would result in us getting away alive.

As soon as we reached the surface, everyone rejoiced, making angels in the grass and breathing in the fresh air. Me? I prefer dark and secluded places myself, but it was nice to have some fresh air, and not Hakoda's teenage boy smell.

I quickly ended everyone's fun to get to the seriousness of the situation. Our parents were in trouble. The whole _world_ might be in trouble. And it was now up to us to save them.

Great...

"We need a plan," Hakoda addressed to the group, but I'm not stupid. I knew that was meant for me to answer.

"No, really? Good job genius." Ursa said, making Hakoda pout and shut up for once.

I adjusted the headband my mother had given me, hoping that it would somehow provide her intelligence in getting out of tight situations. Nope, nothing, but I was going to have to start making things up to make my family and friends feel better, as usual. "First things first. We need to set a route to where ever Roku and Ursa's grandmother is. But, we need to make a pit-stop at our homes first."

"Why?" Lei asked.

"Because," I walked over to my cousin and knocked her on the head, "think about it. We can't possibly fight off whatever in these clothes."

Everyone looked down at their attire. It was all fancy, and all of the girls, and I mean _all_ of the girls, that's right, and me, were wearing frilly dresses.

"Right," Lei said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Plus, food would be nice, since where ever we are going is probably going to be a little bit of a ride." I walked over to Appa and stroked his head, "But we all can't go on Appa right away. He'll tire quickly; plus I'm sure _somebody's_ looking for us. We need to stay out of the air until we reach our houses."

"_What_?" Hakoda questioned, almost laughing at his my plan, "You're crazy. Walking to our houses from here will take us days! I mean, it already takes us an hour to get here by Appa..."

"...so if Appa goes at the speed of twenty miles per hour, and we walk at about two miles per hour, it will take us ten hours to get there." Lei calculated. Hakoda just sighed. I prevented myself from gagging. Show off.

"I guess we better start walking," Roku said, "because the more time we waste, the more time the enemy will have with out parents."

Everyone nodded and agreed: the quicker we get to our destination, the better. "Where is your grandmother anyways Ursa?'" Mei asked as they started to head off in the right direction.

"She lives on Ember Island. Which from your house, isn't that long of a journey. It should take us about, 5 hours on Appa? It takes a bit more on a land animal though, but that should be about right."

"Good," Hakoda interjected, "And Dad has thousands of maps at home. I'm sure we can find a detailed one of out route. That will make things much easier."

I smiled, "Good thinking bro!"

He stopped for a second to soak in the compliment, "Did you just compliment me?"

I stopped to punch him in the arm, "Don't get use to it."

"Aw, see how nicely they get along Ku? I wish we would be all lovey-dovey like that!" Ursa said in a googley voice. Roku's eyes widened from fear, so he ran to the opposite side of where Ursa was before she could hug him, or touch him all together.

The twins and I giggled at our friends, but I could feel Hakoda grinning ear to ear as he stared down at me. He rustled my hair, and I let him. I mean, we can't argue _all_ the time. I'll give him this once to pretend like an older and responsible brother. Then tomorrow, I will kick his sorry butt.

But for today, as in our little group's today, things were looking up, and going as planned. But why do I have another gut feeling that something's going to go wrong?

--

As night fell, all of us decided it was probably a good idea to make camp. Ursa, being the 'responsible' one, ordered us all to do chores. Hakoda and I made the tents, Mei and Lei went to go gather water and any food, and Ursa and Roku gathered firewood and eventually made a fire.

"Hurry up guys, we only have about..." Hakoda held his fist up to the sun and calculated, "less than an hour to do our jobs. Let's move it people...we are burning daylight!"

Hakoda and I quickly made six small earth-tents for everyone. We figured if the siblings had to share a tent, only half of us would be alive in the morning. When we finished, I crawled into mine and groaned.

"What is it?" my brother asked.

I didn't bother to look up at him when I spoke, "I'm just...stressed. Ya know, weight of our parents lives and possibly the world on my shoulders."

Hakoda sighed, "Well you do know that you're not the _only_ one doing something Jaang."

I frowned, "Sorry. It's just that...I've been planning for this for three years. And now that it's happened and I _am_ prepared, I just feel overwhelmed."

"That doesn't make sense. If you're ready and prepared, why are you overwhelmed?"

I made a disgruntled face, "I don't know! I have a plan and I know what I'm going to do...but what if I make a mistake? I just feel like if I fall, everyone else falls with me!"

Hakoda's heart rate dropped, and if I could tell he was thinking about what to say by the long silence after. He knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Little sis. You won't fall, ever. I...we...will be there to catch you."

I finally looked him in the eye, or tried to anyways, and smiled. I could tell that he meant what he said. "Ya know, for an annoying older brother, you sure do know what to say at times like these."

He stood up and straightened his posture. "It's a gift."

"Pfft." I said, and rolled over in my tent. "'Night bro."

"'Night sis."

I didn't sleep long that night.

The thing about being blind is...you rely on all of your senses except sight. So when you close your eyes to sleep, it doesn't really make much of a difference. I mean, it takes me a long enough time to sleep when I'm on the bed, but when I'm on the floor in the middle of a forest, it's harder. I can feel little creatures pitter-pattereing along the leaf-covered ground. I can also feel when people are coming and going. Even if they are just normal tourists, I have to study their movement. If it's quick and careful, and if their pulse is above normal, we have a situation. But if they are just leisurely walking, it's not a big deal.

But tonight, I felt about four soldiers walking towards our general direction. Immediately I put the fire out, thinking that maybe the smoke was giving them a trail. But they continued coming.

Hakoda must have also felt this, for even though he's a heavy sleeper, when an enemy is less than 100 feet away, he can feel it. "Jaang..." he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"There are four of them: two young adults, and the other two about our parents ages."

"So a young recruit," he whispered. I didn't need to see in order to tell that Hakoda had an evil smirk on his face.

"Right. Wake everyone else up quietly. I'm going--" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before we were ambushed.

A man jumped out of a tree and threw a large net around my brother. He was caught by surprise, and fell to the ground. Of course, nothing can hold us Bei Fongs. He quickly earthbended himself into the ground, then above ground to attack our assassin from behind.

"ASSASSIN!" I shouted as loud as I could. Finally the rest of my comrades woke up, and as soon as they realized the situation, they jumped to their feet and readied a fighting stance.

"They must know who they are up against. _They are in the trees!_" Hakoda shouted, while trying to block various sword attacks.

Besides Hakoda, Roku was the closest to me. He shouted, "Jaang! Get behind me!"

Stupid adrenaline-filled boy. I didn't need his help. But, if our enemy was this smart to hide in the trees, I held in my ego for just this once, and took cover behind my friend.

"Above you!" Ursa shouted to her brother. But before he could locate the man among the dark, I could hear the man jump right on top of him.

"Roku!" I shouted nervously. But now that my enemy was on the ground, this match would be over shortly. I earthbended the man away from my friend, and shoved him into the ground. "I hope you make yourself comfortable, because I'm not removing you from that spot!" I said at the man, and kicked dirt into his face. He coughed. I smiled.

"Roku, are you okay?" I asked, walking back towards his body. He didn't move. "Roku?" I asked again, but his body didn't stir. His heart rate was slower than usual. I panicked. "Roku!" I shouted, shaking his body furiously. Tears stung in my cloudy eyes as I shouted his name again and again.

And all of the sudden, I couldn't control my emotions. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was completely numb.

It was like something took over me. Like I wasn't Jaang anymore, but some monster. All the monster wanted to do was kill the people who hurt Roku. All Jaang wanted to do was make sure he was safe and that no one else would hurt him.

And when those two thoughts met, I lost conscienceness.

When I regained conscience, it was in Roku's arms. He was holding me so tight that it was hard to breath. I guess that when he saw my eyes open, he freaked out a little less and loosened his hold. I tried to get up but I could see he wasn't going to put me down. "Roku...I'm fine...what happened? Are you okay?" I pressed my ear against his chest to hear a nice, regular heartbeat. Then I could feel his chest expand as he let out a laugh.

"Did you just ask if I was okay? Look at you! You..." he paused, as if he was lost in thought.

"I what?"

Then Ursa spoke up, "You glowed."

"_Glowed?"_

"Well just your eyes. You freaked us out Jaang. Seriously."

Someone grunted in the distance. I know that grunt _so_ well. "She was in the Avatar State. It's not that complicated." Lei said.

"The...the Avatar State? What does that mean? I'm so confused..." I buried my head in the crook of Roku's neck. Roku was alive, and we were all alive, so what's the matter? And how come I can't remember what just happened?

"Do I have to read you the dictionary version of this? When you are in danger, or when someone you..._love_..." she said this word like it was a deadly disease, "is in danger, you go into a state that sends out all of your power, along with helping spirits. It's very hard to control, my dad did it, but it took him lots of training..."

"So why didn't I learn about this before?" I grew suddenly mad. It was bad enough knowing that I was the Avatar, but all of this weird mumbo jumbo spirit stuff is just adding on to the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"I don't know Jaang. If I knew, I would have told you," Mei said sharply. I could tell this was an attack on the Walking Dictionary.

But Lei's too sharp not to catch that, "I thought she _knew_."

"Well it's not like I can talk to the Avatar about this stuff!" I shouted. Then I realized I was lying through my teeth as the necklace around my neck became heavier. I wiggled myself out of Roku's hold and stood in place. Roku still kept his hands on me even when I started to walk away.

"Where are you going? You aren't really in a condition to walk anywhere, besides, after what just happ-"

I put my hand over his mouth and interrupted, "Roku, I have to do this. I'll be right back. Please, no one follow me."

I could feel Hakoda and Roku get tense when they realized I would be out in the dark and dangerous forest by myself, but I ignored them. I will be back soon, and hopefully with a better understanding of what it means to be the Avatar. Or better yet, maybe a better understanding of _who I am._

When I thought that I was far enough away from camp, I found a flat piece of land and sat cross legged. I took off my necklace and held it firmly in my hand. Then I whispered, "Please, past Avatars, pass on your knowledge to me. I'm so confused. I want to know who I really am." And with that, the ground disappeared beneath me, and I knew that I was no longer on Earth.

--

**Ending Author's Note: **Oh ho ho! I've been dying to write how Jaang feels in the Avatar State for EVER. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review/comment...it's what keeps my inspiration motor running! :D **Also, I am continuing this story in only Jaang's POV.** Except when I go back to the gang's parents, then I might switch it up between Toph and Hana. :)


End file.
